


Kiss me (kiss me kiss me)

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Luke's feelings are hurt and Michael never meant any harm</p><p>or, michael wants luke to know exactly how much he means to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me (kiss me kiss me)

**Author's Note:**

> based on this one interview where the interviewer asked Michael to say something nice about Luke and Michael said "I can't do it." If I find the gif I'll put it in here,, happy reading :))

Luke's had this frown on his face ever since they left the interview and Michael doesn't like it. He'd been all smiles throughout the interview but Michael doesn't let that fool him into thinking that means he was actually happy; he knows how important smiling for the cameras is. 

Michael's been blatantly staring right at Luke since they got into the car five minutes ago and there's no way he hasn't noticed by now. He hasn't, however, smiled or laughed or told Michael to take a picture or started staring back, so Michael's gradually getting more and more worried.

Eventually, Luke turns to glare at him, and snaps, "Can I have my face back?"

Michael frowns, folding his arms. "Why're you being so pissy?"

Luke huffs out a humorless laugh, "Oh, so now I'm pissy. You seem to have a whole fucking arsenal of insults for me, yeah?" Calum and Ashton, who were chatting about something before, stop talking and dart nervous glances at each other.

"Luke." Michael's frown deepens. Luke's always been a little emotional but he's never really aggressive, not unless he was being woken up after less than 8 hours of sleep. 

Luke takes a deep breath, then exhales slowly, looking down at his lap. "Sorry." 

"No, just," Michael tries to look him in the eye but Luke refuses to look up. "D'you wanna talk about it?"

Luke is silent for a moment, but then he looks up, glancing towards Calum and Ashton, then back at Michael. Michael raises his eyebrows at them and they make a big show out of pulling out their earphones and sticking them in their ears, turning up the volume until Michael can hear the songs playing through the speakers.

Michael looks at Luke, waiting. Luke sucks his lip ring into his mouth, toying with it for a little while, before he starts to speak.

"You- you couldn't find anything nice to say about me? Anything at all? I just. I know it's dumb but I just,"

"Lukey," Michael breathes, moving closer to him so he can put his arms around him. "C'mere." The interviewer had asked Michael to say something nice about Luke, and Michael had jokingly refused. Michael had had no idea how much it'd hurt him.

"Sorry." Luke says again, resting his head on Michael's shoulder.

"No, don't be. I didn't mean it, you know I don't. I love every single thing about you. I was just kidding."

Luke lets his body relax against Michael's and Michael starts to play with his hair, running his fingers through the soft curls at the base of his neck. Luke sniffles softly and Michael holds him tighter.

"I'm being dumb." Luke mumbles.

"You're not dumb," Michael sighs, pulling Luke even closer to him and tilting his head up. "You're the best, the best there is."

"You're my boyfriend, you have to say that." Luke tells him.

"Yeah, but I don't have to mean it. And I do, I've never meant anything more. You're perfect, I love you so much." Michael plants a firm kiss on Luke's cheek before whispering to him, "And when we get to our hotel I'm gonna show you how much I mean that."

\--

"Michael," Luke gasps as he's shoved against their hotel room door as soon as it's shut. "There's like- there's a bed, just right th-there,"

"Want you against the wall." Michael tells him, kissing sloppily down his neck, using teeth and tongue. Truthfully, a bed does sound pretty good right now but all he can think about is having Luke weak at the knees, struggling to stay upright, gasping his name while Michael tells him, shows him, exactly how perfect he thinks he is.

Luke shakes his head, whining wordlessly and Michael rolls his eyes and drags him over to the bed, pulling him down on top of him as he falls onto it. "You can never just let me do something hot, can you?"

"I don't wanna stand while you fuck me, we're not in a porno."

Michael laughs quietly, pressing his lips against Luke's kiss-swollen ones. "You look so good like this." He runs the flat of his thumb against his lips and Luke parts them, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over it.

Michael feels his blood heat up beneath his skin as Luke pulls away, leaving his finger wet. Luke eyes are wide with anticipation, waiting for Michael to do something. 

Michael pulls Luke to him again, kissing him roughly, like he can't get close enough to him. Luke moans breathlessly, and Michael starts to rid the both of them of their clothes, moaning into Luke's mouth as his hands ball into fists in his hair. When Michael's struggled out of his jeans and boxers, he sits up, kissing Luke's forehead before pulling away from him.

Michael's hands run down Luke's hips, squeezing gently before running them down his thighs, spreading then a little and kneeling between them so he can see all of Luke, his cock hard and flushed, especially at the tip where it's starting to get slick with pre come, his stomach a little wet with it. His chest rises and falls as he visibly tries to steady his breath, his hair a lovely mess from Michael's fingers running through it.

"So pretty, baby, so fucking beautiful," Michael whispers reverently, holding back a moan as Luke whimpers softly. 

"M-Michael..."

"Like it when I tell you how good you look?" Michael asks, tightening his grip on Luke's hips and pulling him down the bed a little so their hips are against each other's. "How much I wanna take you, wreck your pretty little body?"

"I- I don't-" Luke's cheeks heat up as he stammers. Michael grinds down against him, rolling his hips as he seeks friction. His cock brushes against Luke's and he groans lowly, grinding against him again, fighting the urge to let his eyes slide shut and focusing on Luke's face, how his breathing is erratic and his kiss-swollen lips are parted.

"Don't lie to me," Michael manages a smirk, "it's okay if you like it. I like it too."

Luke just nods, and Michael smiles, pressing a kiss to Luke's neck then parting his lips, sucking on the soft skin. 

"C-can I?" Luke asks Michael, teeth worrying his bottom lip. His hand strokes down Michael's chest to palm his cock through his boxers. Michael moans softly; it's the look on Luke's face that gets him, the hooded eyes, the plain desperation. 

"You want me to fuck your mouth, princess?" Michael breathes against Luke's hot skin, feeling his Adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"Mikey, please," his voice is hoarse, accent thick; who is Michael to refuse?

"You wanna get on your knees?" Michael asks, and Luke's head bobs again, rolling off the bed and into position. His tongue runs over his lips and Michael nearly comes at the sight of him.

"Luke," Michael shakes his head, "I- you're fucking gorgeous, baby, God," he comes to stand in front of him, running a hand through Luke's hair, and Luke moans softly, eyes fluttering closed at the touch.

Luke presses a kiss to Michael's thigh and Michael curses, taking his dick in his hand. "Open your mouth for me, yeah?" He asks. Luke does as he says immediately, opening wide. Michael drags his cock against the flat of Luke's tongue, and Luke's eyes flutter shut, wrapping his lips around the tip.

Luke hums and Michael's hips jerk a little, pushing more of himself into Luke's mouth. Luke takes a breath through his nose, then lets his tongue swirl around Michael, sucking him softly.

"Shit, L-Luke, so good, fuck," Michael moans, threading his fingers into his hair as Luke takes him further into his hot, wet mouth, then starts to bob his head, jolts of pleasure exploding up his spine.

Luke moans at the praise, taking Michael into his mouth as far as he can before stopping and looking up at Michael expectantly, taking his hands off Michael's thighs and putting them behind his back instead. Taking a breath, Michael pushes his hips forward a little, fucking into Luke's mouth, moaning loudly as his dick hits the back of his throat. Luke looks up at Michael, eyes a little glossy, taking in a breath through his nose and trying to adjust before swallowing thickly around him.

"Good boy," Michael moans out, thrusting harder as he sees Luke's hand wrap around his own cock, tugging slowly. Luke loosens his throat a little more, opening his jaw up further for Michael, the tight muscles of his throat gripping him tighter, making him see stars. 

Luke's eyes are wide and when he looks up at Michael, and hollows his cheeks, the older boy's thrust falters. Luke's moaning and whining, his breaths getting heavier, his hand still stroking his cock. 

"Fuck, you gonna come, baby? Gonna come from my cock in your mouth?"

Luke makes a small gurgling noise, swallowing around Michael's cock, a whimper in his throat. Michael feels a coil in his stomach start to tighten and he pulls Luke off his dick, chest heaving as he tries to calm himself.

"Fuck," Luke's voice is wrecked, lips red and raw.

"C'mere," Michael pulls him up to kiss him, pulling Luke back to the bed and laying him down on it. He reaches out for the drawer next to the bed, pulling out the small bottle of lube and opening it, getting his fingers wet.

Luke spreads his legs eagerly and Michael kneels between them, rubbing a slick finger over his needy pink hole.

He pushes it in slowly, gently, figuring that after Michael all but wrecked Luke's mouth, the least he can do is take it easy on him. Luke squirms impatiently once Michael's finger is all the way inside him.

"More, Mikey, please," he rasps, moaning loudly when Michael adds another finger to join the first, pushing back on his fingers desperately. 

"Like that?" Michael asks, crooking his fingers a little. His fingers brush against Luke's prostate and his back arches, fingers digging into Michael's thigh. 

"Fuck, Michael," he gasps, writhing against the bed as Michael adds a third finger, "feels so good, I'm not gonna last if you don't-"

"You gonna come from my fingers, Lukey?" Michael presses a kiss to Luke's jaw, brushing his lips against his hot skin. Luke's gasps, body arching against Michael's, whimpering as Michael sucks a mark into his neck. Michael pulls his fingers out, only to slam them back in, rubbing relentlessly at his prostate. 

"God, Mikey, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Luke moans, eyes squeezing shut, jaw falling slack. Michael moans at the sight, kissing Luke's neck sloppily.

"That's it baby, come for me," Michael encourages him.

Luke's back arches, his leaking cock rubbing against Michael's stomach, the slickness of it setting him off. Luke comes with a loud moan of Michael's name, hot come spurting against both his and Michael's stomachs.

Luke breaths are shaky and Michael continues to mouth at his neck, not even bothering to think about the fact that he's leaving countless numbers of marks that Ashton's sure as hell going to freak out about tomorrow.

"M-Mikey," Luke whimpers as Michael pulls his body closer to him, hands gripping at nothing as Michael lines his cock up with Luke's hole. 

"You good?" Michael asks, slowly pushing into him, his fists clenching as he adjusts to Luke's heat. 

"Michael," Luke moans again, gasping, "it's- s'too much, fuck," Luke's voice breaks, even as he pushes back on Michael's cock. 

"You like that it's too much though, don't you?" Michael says, lips at his ear, slowly filling Luke. "I want you to come again for me, baby. Do you think you can do that?" 

Luke nods immediately, rolling his hips against Michael's in a way that's so eager that Michael thinks Luke would have agreed if he told him that the sky was green. 

"I need you to answer me properly," Michael tells Luke, not completely trusting of the almost automatic bob of Luke's head.

"Yes," Luke groans, "Yeah, I- I can do that."

"What can you do?" Michael asks, slowing his pace, a small smile lifting his lips as Luke moans in frustration. 

"I can- can come again for you," Luke whimpers as Michael starts to fuck him faster.

"You've no fucking clue how hot it is to hear you say that."

Michael moans Luke's name as he bottoms out and stays still got a few seconds, filling Luke completely, feeling Luke's cock start to chub up between them. 

"Oh my God, Michael, please," Luke cries out, body shaking as Michael pulls out of him slowly then slams into him fast. Luke's whimpering softly as he's slowly pushed to his climax a second time, his fingers digging into Michael's back as he rides out the waves of pleasure hitting him relentlessly.

"Such a good boy, baby, take my cock so well." Michael praises him, kissing Luke's lips. Luke moans into Michael's mouth, fingers digging into Michael's shoulders, so hard that it hurts, but Michael likes it, he likes how it feels, he likes the fact that he'll be bruised tomorrow, he likes the fact that Luke is losing control.

Luke cries out with each thrust, breaths coming in short little pants. Michael curses softly, as he feels his climax rushing towards him, the process sped up by the sight and sound of Luke writhing against him, moaning helplessly.

"Fuck, Mikey," Luke sobs out brokenly as Michael changes his angle, the head of his cock brushing against Luke's prostate. "I th-think I'm gonna-"

"That's it, Lukey, let go for me," Michael rasps, his thrusts becoming sloppier until he's barely bottoming out, slamming into Luke in a desperate bid to find release for the both of them.

"Michael," Luke gasps out, his back arching as he comes, "Michael, fuck, fuck, fuck," 

Michael moans Luke's name, bringing his lips to his as he rides out his own orgasm, hips still bucking lazily into Luke's shuddering body until he's spilling out inside of him.

Coming down, Michael finds himself lying right on top of Luke, so close to him that he can feel his heartbeat.

"Luke?" Michael says after a minute, rolling off him and onto his back. Both their stomachs are coated with come and they're beyond sweaty and Michael pretty sure that his jizz is leaking out of Luke's ass and he's as good as dead for marking Luke up as badly as he did, but that's all future-Michael's problem. 

Luke just hums in reply, and Michael wraps an arm around him. "I don't think I can ever move again," is what Luke whispers. Michael snorts and Luke shakes his head, "No, really, I think you broke me." His voice is wrecked. Michael has to fight not to let that cause a reaction in him.

Michael starts laughing, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You did good, baby." He brushes Luke's hair out of his face and kisses his forehead.

Luke looks at him with huge blue eyes. "You mean it?"

Michael nods, "Of course I do. I love you so much, Lukey, never doubt that okay?"

Luke nods, letting his eyes slide shut as Michael cuddles him closer. "I love you back. Calum and Ashton are gonna kill us."

"'Cause of the bruises?"

"I was thinking because of how, uh... Vocal we were."

"S'their problem. Hearing you like that was practically religious." 

Luke giggles, "Your come's leaking out of me."

"Nice." Michael nods, earning a slap on the chest from Luke.

"Go to sleep." Luke mutters, burrowing his head into the crook of Michael's neck. 

"'Night Hemmo."

"So I've gone from 'princess' to 'Hemmo'?" Michael isn't even looking at Luke's face and he can see his pout.

Michael rolls his eyes but he's not fooling anyone, not with the huge fond grin taking over his face. "Goodnight, princess."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ gonnamuke and as always your comments are always appreciated


End file.
